How Original
by SweetToothDinosaur
Summary: "Can you believe it? All my friends have something, while I don't. Even my own dog, Meaty gets something! Couldn't I just be able to help at least. The Grinders and I are suppose to be a Team." After an accident over the summer, the Grinders have to balance their school life to a great responsibilty to powers. Platonic. No Ships.


"Rob, are you alive?!" The world turned bright as I recognized the voice.

Now I get why Emo hates mornings.

Reaching consciousness, I sat up to see myself in a demolished site and myself in a suit-

Wait. What.

"W-what happened?" I yawned, as Emo became jittery with his words.

"Don't tell me you slept through that." He glanced back, but told me that the Grinders went midnight skating in the old, abandoned science school before school started. We triggered some radiation thing from the basement because we lit up fire in there and the building was about to collapse. There wasn't any way out, so I suggested to put on heat-proof suits and lock up in the lockers.

At least, that's how Emo told me. I didn't follow right away, but I was pretty worried that none of the Grinders were here-

"WHERE'S MEATY-"

"Relax, Lil' Rob," A voice popped out of nowhere from a hole in the ground. Meaty dug himself out there and I squeezed that dog right away. "Whoa there dude, I'm fine. I just wanted to find the phone, so we can get to hospital, without our parents knowing."

"But still! Where is everyone else-"

 ** _O~O_**

I was someplace else, the air was something Jay Jay would approve, and I wasn't laying on dirt. Hospital. Now the story sorta hit me and I remembered what had just happened.

I slowly got up to see myself in those weird, airy gowns to see if anyone was there. Turns out, Emo was patiently sitting in the chair with one of his books.

"Emo, aren't you hurt? Or even injured?" I noticed there wasn't a single scratch from him.

"Oh, I guess not." He looked surprised from his usual appearance.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked because I didn't see them back there.

"Different rooms of the hospital. They're all in one piece." He put down the book and also told me that Meaty was at the vet.

"Wow... I didn't expect everyone to end up in the hospital like this," I stared at the ceiling. I mean, like, nor even our parents know know where we were at. At the same time, I'm glad they didn't. Sure we've destroyed a lot of places by accident, but we always make it out safely.

"Can I write on cast?" Emo had his pen out already and I felt the stiff bandages on my left arm.

"Go nuts," I replied. As he was drawing whatever he was, the doctor came in.

"Lil' Rob, is it? I believe it's time to change your cast."

"Can I keep the cast? I didn't complete my unicorn on there." Thank you for changing my cast.

"Now let's see," He got out the blade to cut the cast open and I knew that was safe. Right? "By golly! Your arm has fully recovered!"

"What?!" I lifted my arm up and it didn't feel stiff anymore. I was able to free move it without any kind of muscle getting pulled.

"Quick Nurse! Get this kid to the X-Ray!" Immediately an X-Ray was pulled down and everyone was out of the room. After a few moments the pictures were in and my arm was perfectly in good condition!

"Thanks Doc, I'll be leaving, so don't expect me to stay." I pulled on Emo's arm out of the room. Once at the hallway, I asked to get me some street clothes. Meanwhile, I went to find the others. I found Jay Jay and Spitball in one of the rooms, as Emo walked in.

"I thought your arm was broken," Jay Jay said.

"Yeah, but it's all better now." I explained what had happened earlier. Speaking of which, I wasn't exactly sure of Spitball's injury.

"Dang yo! Why are to drawing on my clean cast?!" Emo Crys sighed, as he continued.

"I just like to write things." He smiled weakly.

"Well, go write some where else. My cast needs to stay clean," Jay Jay said, "Lil' Rob, do something about this-" Enough said, I'm changing.

After getting dressed in the bathroom, I noticed Jay Jag was up in his feet again and walking normally.

"You're better too?!" I said to him as he was checking his results.

"It's a miracle!" He cheered, but I noticed Spitball was gone.

"Hey, where's Spitball?" A finger tapped on my shoulder, such a street ninja he is.

"Were you even injured at all?" I couldn't tell if he was paying attention, since he always wore those black shades. But he just gave a thumbs up and moved on. I looked at to see everyone perfectly fine, but that was only four of us. "Anyone know where Jack Knife and Goggles are?"

"Oh, I think I know where Goggles is, but-" Jay Jay was interrupted by the yelling of someone from the hallway. "What in the name of-"

"Hey man!" Jack Knife yelled as he zipped past by in a wheelchair. "Just takin' a ride at the hospital, man." Jay Jay just facepalmed as he went to get dressed in normal clothes.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash heard and I already knew Jack Knife didn't turn.

Emo and I ran down the hall to see a broken wheelchair and a even more banged-up Jack Knife. We both got him out of the wreck and tried to casually take him to a different room.

"I think Goggles is in the next room," Jay Jay said, as we both got up to check to see if he was okay in the next room.

"Goggles, you okay?" I asked as he was sitting up in bed.

"Yeah, I was lucky enough to bang my head. But I have a headache worse than brain freeze." He sighed.

"Seems like almost everyone's okay-"

"Hey man, I can swallow the food here now! My neck pillow got off because of the doctor!" He then swallowed whatever the hospital gave him.

"Okay, all of us seem okay. We should probably get out of here before our parents find out." I then gathered everyone out of the hospital and into the daylight outside, where Meaty happens to be waiting because I was the one protecting my dog.

Taking my skateboard, I started my lead to the skate lot.

"Dang yo! I'm going to be the first one there to get food that wasn't from the hospital." Jay Jay called out and he went instantly fast and after just a single second, he was already 5 blocks away from us. I looked at Spitball, but he just shrugged.

"Note to self: Don't go midnight skating in an abandoned school that specializes in nuclear chemicals. And don't play with fire." Goggles gave a look at Meaty because he was the one who started the fire ring.

"Let's just catch up to Jay Jay guys," And everyone agreed to follow. We were all speechless from what had happened last night and we just all needed to relax for today.

At the skate lot, Jay Jay already finished his breakfast, while we had get ours.

"Aren't you tired?" Goggles asked him, but he shook his head.

"Oh well, let's just chill for today." I said.

"Pretty strange that we're all healthy after being crushed by the biggest school building." Meaty commented.

"Puppy, please." I gave him a look because today was a day where I wanted things to be normal enough for me.

"Hey, it's true and all-"

"Ugh, my phone's broken." Goggles rolled his eyes as he took out stuff from his bakpack. Just as he was about to pick up the tools, they started floating and-

NEARLY AIMED AT ME?!

I quickly ducked under the table. Getting up, everyone gapped at what had just happened. But it got more freaky. The tools started moved all by themselves to fix Goggles' phone.

"Is this one of your inventions-"

"Lil' Rob, it isn't." He peeped.

Everyone then slowly backed away from the table and we made a run for it to the street.

Bad idea.

We were fast enough to cross the street, but Jack Knife wasn't so lucky and a car was about to hit him!

Skating back to avoid the hit, I was too late.

Everything went black from closing my eyes, knowing if I opened them, I would have to see something I don't want to see. Either way, there wasn't any sound, but I heard what sounded like metal being scraped. Slowly, I opened one eye to see a living Jack Knife and I was relieved. But when my other eye opened his hands were clutching onto the metal of the bus.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" I literally yelled out. Then the next thing you know is that there was a skateboard moving all by itself when the other Grinders got to the scene. Spitball suddenly appeared in that place of the skateboard and I just wanted to be knocked out, cold.

* * *

 **OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
